All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of bodily fluids are, of course, well known. Current types of absorbent articles include sanitary napkins, pantiliners, diapers, and incontinent articles.
Several prior art structures have been developed to improve the overall fit of absorbent articles so that they more readily conform to the contours of the human body. By improving the fit of the absorbent article, it is expected that the performance of the absorbent article will also improve. In some prior art sanitary napkins elastic has been placed along the lateral edges of the sanitary napkin. The elastic is contained within the material comprising the absorbent article and therefore is not visible to the consumer. The elastic provides the sanitary napkin with an upwardly cupped shape improving the overall fit of the sanitary napkin to the body. However, there are numerous packaging, transport and storage problems associated with articles having an upwardly cupped shape.
Other prior art sanitary napkins are of a substantially planar configuration making them easier to package, transport, and store. However, these prior art sanitary napkins remain in their substantially planar configuration throughout their use. While being easier to package, transport and store, the substantially planar sanitary napkin does not readily conform to the contours of the human body. According, the substantially planar sanitary napkin provides an overall fit which is perceived as less than desirable by some users who prefer the upwardly cupped configuration.
Accordingly, it is desirable to produce an individually wrapped absorbent article, e.g., sanitary napkin, which can be packaged, transported, and stored in a substantially planar or flat configuration and yet conform substantially to the contours of the human body upon removal of the absorbent article from the package by the user.